The Leopard and the Healer
by bread-tie-twisty
Summary: Young Shin and Jung Ho after the conclusion of the final episode. Basically every scene I felt was missing from the series ending. The credit goes to the writers of the show for making me obsessed and inspired.


**_**This is my first fanfiction that includes dialogue so I hope that is okay. Please review and let me know how I can improve. Healer was a great drama and I really am going to miss it. ****_

Young Shin entered her room to find her boyfriend, Jung Ho perched on top of her window. He always did this, no matter how many times she asked him to use the front door he preferred to visit this way. Her boyfriend had special plans for tonight; he was going to ask Young Shin's father if he could marry her. They had been officially dating for only a couple of months, but Jung Ho felt that it was okay to get married to Young Shin already. He was in her room because he had to see her. It had been 4 hours since they last saw each other but he missed her. This was one of the reasons he wanted to marry her- so they could spend all their time together and not have to be separated.

"Annyeong" he said and walked across her room to give her a hug.

Young Shin could tell right away he was up to something. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

As he hugs her he says "I came to see you of course," giving her one of his cheesy grins. "Well… I also came to talk to your father. He and I haven't really talked since that time I came in, dressed as Healer and beat up a bunch of guys."

Young Shin gave him a smile. "So you are going to talk to him as Jung Ho and not Bong Sook? I think that is a great idea and he would appreciate it. He keeps asking me questions about the 'real' you."

"Well good," he looked down at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Because that is what I intended on doing anyway." He breaks away and goes back to the window. "I'll see you downstairs," and then disappears out the window.

Chae Chi Soo stands at the counter of Coffee Bay cleaning and waiting to close the store up. _Two more minutes and then I'll lock the door_ he thinks. "Ding," goes the front door. _Dang, I should have just closed then I wouldn't have this last customer _he looks up.

"Anyeong Hashimnikka," says Jung Ho as he enters the store smiling.

_Oh no it is Bong- no, Jung Ho. _Chi Soo smiles back. "Annyeong, what can I get for you? Did you want to see Young Shin? I'll get her," he makes effort to leave.

"No, actually I have come to talk to you. I already saw Young Shin a minute ago." Jung Ho says.

_What does he mean 'a minute ago'? _ "Huh, so you are here to see me? What do you want?"

"I have come to give another introduction of myself, but as my real self- not that dork Bong Sook I was acting like," Jung Ho replied.

"Oh okay well come into my office." The two men go into Chi Soo's office on the other side of the store.

Both men sat and stare at each other for a few minutes.

"So what did you want to say?" asked Chi Soo.

"Well…" Jung Ho gets up and closes the office door then goes and sits back down to talk. "I actually am here because I wanted to ask for your permission to marry Young Shin. Now I realize you don't know about who I really am so I am here to tell you." Jung Ho goes on to tell Young Shin's adoptive father about him. Everything, nothing left out. He explains how he grew up and got into a lot of fights in school and eventually ended up at the youth detention center. He explained how when he got out two years later, his mother had moved on with her life and he hadn't felt that it was right living with her. He told Chi Soo how he met his Healer teacher and grew up mostly with him as a father figure.

"I know I have done a lot of things that are bad, but I am still a good person and can protect and make Young Shin happy," He continued. "You allow a lot of your old plaintiffs to work in your store after they have finished their time in jail. You give people new chances at life. I have found with your daughter the most happiness I have ever experienced in my life and would like to live with her forever. I won't allow her to hurt herself opening cans or let her get drunk and talk about dinosaurs. I know my job is dangerous and so I am being extra careful and taking fewer requests from customers. I'm mostly helping Young Shin with her reporting these days," He explained.

Chi Soo nods his head and says "Thank you Jung Ho for coming to talk to me. I must admit that last time you were here I was a little freaked out by all the people and the fight, but uh I understand you really love her," He takes a breath. "Now tell me what your plans are for the future. I mean you can't do this Healer stuff forever."

Jung Ho explains to Chi Soo that he currently is residing in an old storage warehouse and that he has purchased the property and plans on repurposing it.

"It's this really popular thing they do in America, where they take old non-housing buildings and split them up into condos and make them nice for people to live in. There are 2 warehouses on the property so I believe I can make another 23 condos like mine and sell them. I'll at least quadruple my investment in repurposing them. Plus the area is really starting to come back so I can expect lots of buyers."

Chi Soo seemed very impressed with Jung Ho's idea. _Young Shin would certainly never starve _he thought to himself. "Okay, I'll give you permission—but if she says yes, I want you to wait a while till you're married. I mean you have only known each other for 5 months," he made clear.

"Well actually I've known Young Shin since we were little kids, but I understand." Jung Ho then got up shook Chi Soo's hand and ran out of the office to ask Young Shin to marry him.

Young Shin turns around to find Jung Ho standing in the door to her room. "That is an unusual place to see you standing. Does it feel different using the door?" she asked.

He laughed "It really is odd to use the door, but hey let's go out tonight and act like normal couples. We can see a movie while actually sitting next to each other! How does that sound?"

"Ooooh sitting next to each other that is normal! But I think I'll miss you breaking into the cinema and us watching a film alone together," she teased.

He walked over to her and smiled. "Well I can do that too if you want?"

"Nah, I'm tired and can't stay up until after the cinema closes."

"Okay, well shall we go?"

She shakes her head in agreement and they leave her room and go to the movies.

Its 11 PM and the movie is over. Jung Ho and Young Shin walk silently hand in hand back to his car. Spring is in the air and it is just warm enough not to wear heavy layers.

"So what do you want to do now? Young Shin asks her boyfriend.

"I was thinking we could go up to my secret place again on the rooftop and drink a bit and look at the stars," He answered.

"Okay let's go!"

As she looked out over the Seoul skyline she knew it was a special day. She sat cuddling on the couch with her boyfriend and feeling extremely happy and comfortable. She then noticed that Jung Ho's heart seemed to be beating really fast inside his chest.

"Hey. What is wrong? Your heart is beating so fast," she said to him.

Jung Ho just looked down at her leaning against his shoulder and smiled. "Well that is because I'm going to do something now I have never done before and I am really nervous." He then pulled away from her and stood up. He was acting really serious now.

She looked up at him from the couch. _Why does he look so serious? What if it is something bad? Why does everything in my life get ruined- _

"Young Shin why are you looking so concerned?" he then grinned and got down on one knee. "Miss Chae Young Shin…"

_OH MY..WH WHAT IS HE DOING! IS HHE PROPOSING TO MEE?! _

"…As you know we have only been in each other's life again for a brief period of time, but I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me so happy. My teacher had a plan for me. He wanted me to get married and have children and live a normal life. I never thought that was something I ever would want to do, but after coming to know you and care for you so much I have changed my mind. I don't know if I have ever told you this before, but I love you," he says while looking at her so devotedly. "I would be so happy if you would marry me. Chae Young Shin please marry me.

She sits there stunned as he takes out of his pocket a ring. She didn't even look at the ring as she jumps off the couch and into his arms saying "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you! And I love you too. So so much."

Jung Ho smiles so brightly as he holds her in his arms. "Oh wait, we have to put this ring on your finger." He takes her hand and pulls the ring out of the box. It is a simple ring but is still gorgeous. Jung Ho knew Young Shin wasn't a very flashy person and knew she would like it. He puts it on her finger.

She smiles down at the ring. "It fits well and is so lovely."

They get off the floor of the rooftop and return to their cuddling on the couch.

"So, Jung Ho, my fiancée, when did you first come to love me so much?"

"Ah well this is embarrassing…but I can't hide secrets from you now. One time Moon Ho hired me as the healer to collect information about you. You know the part about DNA but I had to learn about what you liked, what you wanted to be and stuff…" he laughs. "So anyway I was in your room one day and was collecting info when you suddenly came into your room. I hid under your bed."

"Wow… so you were spying on me—wait what did you see? You didn't see me naked did you?!" She exclaimed.

"No I didn't see you naked… but you did change your pants! Haha, I fell in love with you when you were dancing around your room singing that DBSK's song 'Hug'. Oh and then that other night you were trying to do taekwondo kicks. That was lovely too." He said while laughing.

Young Shin laughing too "Yep, so that is really embarrassing… let's not talk about this with anybody else."

"Aww but it is such a great story." He says laughing even harder.

"No, no haha we are not telling anybody that."

"Okay. I promise to keep your secret." He puts his pinky up to pinky promise. And they copy, paste and seal that promise.

"So when are we getting married?" Young Shin asks.

"Well actually that is the thing…." He looks sad and puts on a proper pouty face as he looks at her. "Your father said we need to have a long engagement."

A few weeks later -

Young Shin was super excited. Today her birth mother would get to meet her fiancée Jung Ho.

Today Jung Ho was super excited because today Young Shin's mother would realize who he had been talking about the last time he saw her. That time, a few months ago, where he had been looking into his father's case and had told her he wanted to know what kind of father he was the son of, and whether it was okay for him to like 'that woman.' He smiled. _I bet at the time she least expected her own daughter to be who I was in love with, but then again at that time she still though Young Shin was gone…_

Myung Hee had filed for divorce recently and was living by herself, now since her husband was in jail for his work with the Elder. Myung Hee had no idea who her daughter's fiancée was. She only knew that Young Shin really loved him a lot and that he was related to the case with Elder also. Young Shin's mother rolled her wheelchair into the living room of her house to greet her daughter and meet her fiancée. There her daughter stood with some flowers and a gift. Next to her was a tall man facing away.

When Young Shin and Jung Ho saw Myung Hee entering they gave their greeting. "Anyeong Hashimnikka," they said and bowed in unison.

As Jung Ho raised his head he saw Myung Hee was smiling so much and laughing. "I should have known it was you Jung Ho!" she said to them

"Mom, you already know Jung Ho?"

"Oh yes he came to visit me a few months ago," Myung Hee replied.

"When I last visited it was when I discovered who you really were Young Shin. Moon Ho had hid it from me too- your real identity," he explained.

"Well let's not be too hard on Moon Ho, after all he was only doing it to keep me healthy, but of course I being the old reporter that I am sensed something was wrong and figured it out myself," said Myung Hee.

Jung Ho went over and crouched next to her wheelchair and said "Either way I was in love with Young Shin, whether she was Ji An or not. Your daughter has such an interesting personality you know?" He smiled and teasingly looked at Young Shin.

"Aww aren't you two cute." Myung Hee remarked. "Jung Ho I appreciate it. Thanks for looking over Ji An and taking care of her. I look forward to you officially becoming my son-in-law," she said with tears coming from her eyes.

A few days later -

Jung Ho was nervous today. It was the day he was introducing his mother to Young Shin. His mom and he, while on okay terms with one another hadn't met since that day Elder's men had scared her. Now everything was okay though. Everything was safe. There wasn't any harm that would be facing his mom or Young Shin. And he knew Young Shin would be liked by his mom.

He had called her earlier and filled her in on everything that had happened to him and Young Shin since that day he had last seen her. She had learned about her 1st husband's innocence and how he died. She told Jung Ho that the Someday news really helped her understand and feel less pain. His mother had been very shocked to hear that Young Shin was in fact Ji An. And she agreed to meet with them today for lunch.

As she walked up to the café she held the present she had brought for the engaged couple tightly. She entered and found her son sitting next to a pretty young woman with short light hair. _How beautiful Ji An has become _she thought to herself.

They all greeted each other and Young Shin was her normal happy self and asked so many questions about Jung Ho when he was young.

Jung Ho's mother was having a great time with the couple. She found it funny that they were ending up together. When they were young she hadn't believed at all that they would like each into adulthood. She took out her present and handed it to Young Shin. "This is my gift for you two. I recently rediscovered this photo a few months back. I think you both will enjoy it."

Young Shin opens up the gift to discover a framed photograph. In the photo are two children sleeping, holding each other's hands, a boy and a girl. As she and Jung Ho looked over the photo it dawned on them that it was the two of them as children.

"Oh I love this so much! Thank you!" she gets up and runs over to Jung Ho's mom's seat and gives her a hug. "Actually this photo explains so much. I have trouble sleeping around people. I could never attend slumber parties because I couldn't sleep when others were around. I always thought it was funny that I can fall asleep next to Jung Ho so easily though." She laughed as she explained. "He was my sleeping buddy before I was lost, so that is why I can sleep around him now I guess."

"Yes and you sleep like a dead person too!" Jung Ho added in with a laugh

Young Shin responds by giving him a pout.

"I'm so glad that you both like it and that it has solved your little mystery," said Jung Ho's mom. _I'm so happy Jung Ho has her in his life. She truly is a charm. He needed something good in his life and he has finally found it…_

One month later -

After countless arguments with her father Young Shin was able to convince her father that she knew Jung Ho well enough and that she was ready to marry him. So finally it was the wedding day. It was now late April and perfect weather greeted the couple for their ceremony. Since Jung Ho and Young Shin were both rather simple people, they didn't feel the need for a lavish wedding venue. In fact they decided to host their wedding at Coffee Bay. With all of Young Shin's ex-convict friend's help the place looked really nice on the big day. All the chairs were set out on the patio facing the makeshift altar.

The patio was a special place to hold their wedding. Firstly, because it was the place Young Shin grew up and secondly it was the spot Jung Ho stood at when he was on a phone call with Young Shin. And unknown to her, he watched her as she told Bong Sook she had a crush on the Healer.

Besides those who helped set up for the wedding, the guests that were invited to the wedding was a rather small group. Moon Ho was of course invited, and the mother and father of the bride. Jung Ho's mom attended and so did Ahjumma even. Lastly some of the staff from Someday came. Of course by this point they knew Bong Sook was Jung Ho, still some did get his named mixed up every so often.

Right as the sun started to set, the groom took his position at the front of the altar. Then the bride appeared all dressed in white. Young Shin wore a very simple dress. It was cut sort of similar to the dress she wore on her first broadcast, but was longer. Her hair was half up, half down and had a short veil in the back.

As Jung Ho saw her, his breath caught. He watched her as she traveled down the makeshift aisle and when she finally reached him he could only stare.

"Ah Hmm," Young Shin gestured for him to take her arm. "Are you in there?" she said while playfully tapping him a few times.

"Oh.. I… gosh you are just so beautiful," he told her. "Sorry I was just paralyzed by your beauty," he jokingly said.

"Oh stop with those cheesy lines," she whispered to him.

"Well I guess they are cheesy but they do apply in this case. You are probably the most beautiful bride ever."

Then their banter was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The official to say their wedding was Chul Min, Young Shin's dad's right hand man.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two extremely interesting people," he began. "One is a crazy reporter who will do anything to get her story and the other is this weird punk who…what is your job…oh who knows…anyway, who wants to marry her." The guests laugh in the background but Young Shin and Jung Ho are not amused.

"Hey you are supposed to be nice, we are getting married here," Young Shin reminds Chul Min.

"Ha! Because you are getting married it is my time to embarrass you as much as I can before you leave this house," he replied.

Jung Ho gives him an irritated look. "Can you just continue but be a little less embarrassing? I'll remind you I am very good at beating people up and if you make my bride's wedding unpleasant then I will be happy to demonstrate it to you personally," he threatened with a smile.

After that the wedding carried on a lot smoother. No one dropped the rings during the exchange and the couple kissed very passionately despite the disapproval from some. After further celebrating with the guests, the couple then left for their honeymoon.

5 years later -

"Hey come back here! Don't jump off that! Are you crazy?!" Young Shin screams at her son. He was just starting to get good a running and he was someone you could not take your eyes off for a second. "Bong Sook!" she cried as she ran and caught him right before he jumped off the top of the playground. "I thought these things were supposed to have rails!" She holds her 4 year old son as he tries to escape her grip. "Jung Ho! What are you doing!? Can't you help me!?"

"Oh I'm sorry I was finishing up changing Myung Ji's diaper," he replied as he walked over from the public restrooms with their 1 year old daughter.

"Are you sure he has never seen you do your Healer training, because I am sure I saw him do a jump kick earlier?" she said.

"Nah, how could he? He is too short to reach the button to my office," he remarked as he sat with their daughter on a nearby bench.

"Well maybe he used a chair!?" she challenged.

Jung Ho looked at her with a look that said _I was wondering where that kitchen chair went _but didn't speak his mind.

"Either way I think we should switch now. You watch him and I'll hold her," as she walked over to the bench her son squirming in her arms. She sits him on the bench. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog you know," little Bong Sook replies.

Jung Ho hands Myung Ji to Young Shin. "No my boy you are not a dog." Bong Sook proceeds to stick his tongue out at his mother. "If anything you are a leopard Bong Sook,' Jung Ho finishes. "Just like your mom."

Young Shin protests, "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh just something I saw on a documentary once…. Anyway, ready to go home?

"Yeah!" shouts Bong Sook.

The family of four then proceeds back to their home in the repurposed warehouses.

"I hear that the final condo already has several bids," Jung Ho tells Young Shin.

"Well that is good. Make sure you approve the people who have kids. Maybe if Bong Sook has more friends in the building he will burn off some of that crazy energy of his."

"That is a good idea. I will look into that," Jung Ho agrees.

They then enter their building. They see a few of their neighbors and greet them. Although their condo wasn't the most lavish in the building, it worked. After their wedding Jung Ho added more walls and rooms to the condo so it wasn't as lofty. Young Shin added color and insisted that Jung Ho put all his Healer related stuff in a locked up room.

After dinner Jung Ho takes Bong Sook into the little guy's room and reads him a book. When his son is sound asleep he sneaks out into the living room to find Young Shin rocking Myung Ji to sleep.

"Shhhh, she warns.

Jung Ho comes over to her and looks at his sleeping daughter's face. While Bong Sook looks like him, his daughter looks very similar to Young Shin. And she looked very peaceful in her sleep. They take her to her crib in the room beside theirs and kiss her good night.

"Hey, I think two kids are easy. Why not have a third?" Jung Ho sarcastically suggests.

"If we have a third kid we are hiring a part-time nanny," Young Shin states.

"Oh, of course we should," he looks at his wife. "That is a must."

"Well then you better start looking for nannies."

Jung Ho stops and looks at his wife. "Wait did you just…no you are kidding right?

Young Shin looks back at him "Why would I kid about being pregnant?"

"YOU REALLY ARE?!"

"Shhh! You are going to wake the kids. Yes I'm pregnant. Now hire my nanny." She walks into their room and starts to change into her night gown.

"Hey you can't just say something this big and then act all mellow," Jung Ho comes up behind her and whispers in her ear. "This calls for further celebration don't you think?"

Young Shin turns and looks at him and gives him a big kiss. "There. Happy?"

"No not really," he then picks up his wife and carries her to their bed.

_****Hope everyone enjoyed! Remember to review. There have been a few questions about whether Jung Ho will ever stop being Healer and I tend to think not. I feel he will always be up to something****_


End file.
